Spyro's school life
by Spyro loves Cynder
Summary: Lonely Spyro walks into school on the first day and sees a black dragoness with strange symbols on her. Spyro has witnessed love at first sight, first hand.


**Hello people of ! Im not a really good writer so please bear with me. This story is based on what happened to me and my crush in school. If this is boring to you then im sorry this is my first romance story (my very first story actually). So lets get on with it.**

**This story is dedicated to Sarah SN, thanks to you I have loved and lost. You will always be my Cynder. I will always love you...**

**Disclaimer: All characters in the Spyro series belong to their respected owners and not me. All the OCs that I create do belong to me.**

**Chapter 1:**

It's the first day of school and a certain purple dragon is as nervous as heck. "Ack! Everything is going wrong!" Spyro said as he looked around franticly. "Just because you can't find your hat does not mean that everything is going wrong." said his mom.

"Found it, bye!" Spyro said as he ran out the door.

"Bye Spyro." his mom said as she finished up her breakfast.

On the way to Spyro's bus stop he ran in to one of his neighbors. Terrack the earth dragon walked up to Spyro and said "Hey, I bet I can beat you to the bus stop!" as he took off with his powerful green and brown wings. "Your on!" Spyro said as he also took off.

As Spyro landed at the bus stop he saw Ember, a pink dragoness who everyone said liked him, and said "Hey Ember, have you seen Terrack?". All she did was point down and giggle as Terrack jumped out of the ground. "AHHHHHH! Why would you do that?! Where you trying to kill me?!" Spyro said in alarm. "Because I can and yes I was." Terrack said as he finished laughing.

"Shut up." Spyro said.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you."

"Really?"

"YES, SO SHUT UP!"

"Nah, I don't feel like it"

"UGGGGHHHHH..."

After that mess, the brothers Zaptor and Elecx came out of there house. The yellow and blue lightning dragon brothers where walking and arguing simultaneity. When they got to the bus stop, Ember threatened to roast them if they didn't stop and not even five minuets later she was chasing Zaptor while shooting fire balls at him. "_Will every day be like this?" _Spyro wondered as he got on the bus.

When Spyro arrived at Elements School (ES) he found out that he was in Volteer's home room. As soon as he went to his hall he sees a black dragoness with strange symbols on her. Spyro started to follow, but as soon as she turned the corner she went into Cyril's homeroom. Spyro went into his home room and got his seat and schedule. "Yours was hard to make since you can wield all four elements." Volteer said as Spyro looked at his schedule. He had a strange one indeed. It included one day for each element and every other day he had fitness with the one that follows being performing arts.

After hours of review in lightning, Spyro had fitness. He went to the gym and sat where the instructor told him to, then he saw the black dragoness walk in and her seat next to him. While everyone was talking she was just sitting there silently. "Are you okay?" Spyro asked. "Yeah im fine." she said.

"Im Spyro, What's your name?"

"My name is Cynder." She said with a smile.

"Well, hi Cyn..." then the bell rang and everybody rushed to their spots. While the instructor explained the rules for team dragonball, Spyro whispered "Hey wanna be on my team?" to Cynder and she nodded. "And remember that you can infuse the ball with any element that you want. Now go get in teams of five!" the instructor shouted across the gym. Spyro went next to Cynder as he heard his name and turned to the noise. It was his friend Brahm Shadowward, a wind dragon, from performing arts last year. "Hey Spyro, can I be in your... Wait... What is she doing here?!" Brahm said as he saw Cynder. "Hey Brahm." Cynder said with a stalkerish look on her face.

**Im sorry the chapter was short. I felt like I had to put something in the site and I decided that it was a good place to stop. The next chapter will be done sometime and if it is not feel free to PM me.**


End file.
